My Lovely Turtle
by spfly3024
Summary: "terima kasih.. aku mencintaimu" summary apaan ini -/drabble/fflufy YeWon/Yaoi,M-preg


_When you say "i love you"_

_When you come beside me, and lean me on_

_I gain strength.._

_Your weird word.._

_Your gentle smile.._

_My lovely turtle.._

_._

_._

_._

**~YeWon Fanfiction~  
**

**.**

Cuma iseng -_- jangan harap ngefeel apa lagi berkesan.. *halah*

.

HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan ganggu aku! Kau tidak dengar hah?!"

Braakk!

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar lagi. kertas-kertas putih yang tadi tersusun rapi di atas meja berserakan dan sebagiannya berhamburan di lantai. si pelaku berdiri dari duduknya dengan dada naik turun karena emosi. Ia mengusap kasar rambutnya yang acak-acakan, matanya memerah karena efek kurang tidur.

Benar-benar terlihat kacau. Bagaimana tidak stress?

Usia namja itu masih kurang bertahun - tahun kedepan untuk mengurusi cabang perusahan sang appa yang berada di ambang kehancuran. Tidak hanya memikirkan perusahaan sang appa, Nasib ke-300 karyawannya ada di tangan namja tampan berusia 28 tahun tersebut.

"tapi anda harus segera mencari solusi untuk masalah ini sajangnim atau –"

"atau apa?! Kau tidak perlu mengajariku tuan lee, karena aku sangat mengerti!" namja choi itu melempar map yang tadi di dapatnya dari Mr. lee, asistennya.

"sebaiknya anda keluar! aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun!" teriaknya lagi.

"ba-baik, sajangnim" namja paruh baya itu membungkuk, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Mr. lee sedikit terkejut lalu kembali membungkuk kecil pada seorang namja lain yang di temuinya di depan ruangan sang atasan.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya, Choi Siwon kembali duduk, menatap frustasi map-map juga berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Tuk!

Seseorang meletakan se'cup cofeelatte panas di atas meja. Siwon mendongak sekedar untuk melihat rupa namja yang meletakan minuman favoritnya itu. seseorang itu melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam milik siwon dan meletakannya di atas meja, seseorang yang merupakan namja manis itu tersenyum.

"jangan terlalu stress.. kau bisa sakit."

Seperti diberi sebuah keajaiban, siwon terhanyut dalam senyuman itu. Hanya melihat senyuman lembut itu saja, siwon seperti di beri sebuah keajaiban. Bahunya yang tadi menegang mulai turun, ia merasa damai dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sosok itu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan meja kerja siwon, mulai membongkar bungkusan yang lumayan besar yang dibawanya tadi dari rumah, khusus untuk siwon. Siwon mulai melupakan urusan pekerjaannya, obsidian tegasnya memandangi lembut namja bersurai legam itu, kekasihnya.

Si tampan mulai merasa rileks, entah bagaimana caranya beban dalam pikirannya seolah terangkat dan hilang begitu saja. Ia bersandar dikursinya, masih mengamati sosok lain dalam ruangannya itu yang tengah merapikan ceceran map dan kertas – kertas berkas dan menatanya kembali di meja kerja siwon.

Entahlah… sosok itu selalu menarik perhatiannya, ia hanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain jika mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama. seperti hanya sosok itu saja yang menyita seluruh pandangannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia pun masih tidak mengerti, mengapa hanya ada sosok itu dalam jarak pandangnya?

"istirahatlah dulu wonnie, kau pasti lapar –"

"yesung.." pemilik manic hazel itu menoleh, mendapati siwon yang focus menatapnya. Siwon menggerakan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar sosok itu –yesung untuk mendekat.

Yesung tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekat. Tangan kekar siwon langsung meraih pinggang yesung ketika namja manis itu sampai pada jangkauan tangannya. ia menyeret tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu, membiarkan yesung duduk di lengan kursi kerjanya. Sedangkan yesung dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya di leher siwon, tangannya yang lain terulur untuk merapikan rambut siwon yang memang sedari tadi terlihat berantakan.

Siwon mendongak, mengecup dagu yesung yang posisinya memang lebih tinggi darinya. ia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh yesung semakin merapat kearahnya dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada yesung. Matanya tertutup, menikmati aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang juga memabukkan.

"aku senang kau datang.." gumam siwon samar sedikit teredam. "aku merindukanmu.."

Yesung tertawa kecil, "aku tau.."

Namja itu kembali mendongak, menatap rupa yesung yang kini tersenyum lembut yang mau tak mau ia pun ikut tersenyum. Yesung merendahkan wajahnya, sengaja tak member jarak pada kedua wajah itu hingga keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing – masing.

Si manis mengecup singkat bibir tebal siwon, "me too.."

Meskipun obsidian itu selalu menatapnya lembut, tapi yesung jelas tau banyak beban di dalam sana. Ia sangat mengerti posisi suaminya kini. Mungkin jika ia bisa, ia sangat ingin membantu meringankan beban sang suami. Tapi itu 'jika', buktinya ia sama sekali tak bisa membantu.

Ini sudah hari kelima siwon tak pulang ke rumah, tentu saja ia khawatir. Suaminya itu benar – benar menjadikan kata 'tanggung jawab' sebagai petuah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengunjungi siwon sesering yang ia bisa di kantornya dan memberinya sedikit kata – kata semangat, yang yesung tau itu tidak benar – benar membantu.

Hazel itu meredup membuat kening siwon berkerut.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu.. maafkan aku.." lirih yesung hampir seperti bisikan. Siwon menggeleng tegas.

Diraihnya tengkuk yesung, sehingga dahi keduanya bertemu, "tidak, tidak! Kau sangat membantu sayang…"

Kedua tangan besar itu menangkup kepala yesung, "terima kasih.." lirih siwon sebelum ia memagut bibir cherry yesung, melumatnya lembut.

Yesung melenguh ketika ia mendengar telephone siwon berdering. Siwon dengan sangat tidak rela menyudahi pagutannya, ia mendecak kesal karena moment favoritnya terganggu membuat yesung tekekeh.

"hallo.."

'_sajangnim, sebuah perusahaan akan menginvestasikan dana untuk perusahaan kita_'

"MWO?! Kau serius?"

'_ne sajangnim. Whystyle group akan mendanai juga mensponsori proyek kita'_

"apa? Whystyle group?" siwon menoleh kearah yesung, sementara namja manis itu hanya tersenyum samar lalu mengankat bahunya.

'ne, _Meeting akan di laksanakan besok siang'_

"baiklah, terima kasih. Tolong kau urus segalanya"

Setelah menutup telephone, siwon menari tubuh yesung sehingga yesung kini duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu memeluknya erat.

"oh tuhan.. yesung terima kasih.."

Yesung meringis karena siwon terlalu erat memeluk perutnya, "jangan berterima kasih padaku.."

"tidak! Aku tidak mungkin tidak melakukannya. Terima kasih, terima kasih.."

"aku hanya bisa melakukan ini, aku menghubungi appa karena aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti tadi. kau membuatku sedih.." ucap yesung, jemari lentiknya dengan lembut menyisir helaian rambut siwon. Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah bulat yesung. ia mengecupi setiap bagian yang terlukis di wajah sempurna itu.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada kau yesung.. terima kasih.."

Yesung tersenyum, "sebagai gantinya, kau harus membawaku ke Canada. Aku ingin bertemu appa dan umma.." ucap yesung polos membuat siwon tertawa.

"tentu saja, aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada mertuaku.."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"ah.. kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada baby?"

"baby?" dahi siwon berkerut, tak lama kemudian obsidiannya membola ketika yesung menunjukan selembar kertas bertuliskan 'medical report'.

"ye-yesung… ka-u hamil?" Tanya siwon ragu setengah tidak percaya. Yesung mengangguk seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"yesung… kau tidak bercanda –kan?" siwon kehilangan kata – kata, begitu banyak ia bersyukur. Siwon merasa tuhan benar – benar mencintainya. Yesung kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan terkekeh melihat respon suaminya.

"demi apa! Aku akan menjadi appa.." ucapnya lalu ikut mengusap lembut perut datar yesung, "terima kasih baby.. daddy mencintaimu.." siwon mengecup perut yesung membuat namja manis itu tertawa geli.

"aku sangat bersyukur, kau yang akan menjadi umma untuk anak – anakku. terima kasih sayang.. aku mencintaimu.." ucap siwon lagi lembut, ia mencium dahi yesung lama.

Yesung lagi – lagi tersenyum, ia merasa siwon benar – benar sosok suami juga appa idaman untuknya juga anak – anaknya kelak. "aku lebih mencintaimu siwon.."

"boleh aku meminta hadiahku?"

Siwon tertawa, ia sedikit merenggangkan jaraknya dengan yesung untuk melihat keseluruhan wajah pemilik hatinya itu.

"kau ingin hadiah apa sayang?"

Mendengar jawaban siwon yesung langsung mengacungkan jeri mungilnya, "kura – kura!" teriaknya sumringah.

"kura – kura?" Tanya siwon memastikan. Yesung mengangguk semangat.

Bukankah kita sudah memiliki 2 kura – kura dirumah eh?"

Bibir yesung mempout lucu, ia memajukan bibirnya. "tapi baby ingin kura – kura.." rengeknya manja.

Siwon tertawa melihat sifat yesung yang seperti anak – anak. Ia mengecup bibir yang mempout itu singkat.

"baiklah.. kau dapat kura – kura!" jawab siwon kemudian.

"benarkah?!" mata yesung membulat lucu. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kyaaaa! Terima kasih siwonie.. aku mencintaimu~" teriak yesung histeris, yesung langsung memeluk siwon erat. Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat childish yesung. oke, ia menganggap itu adalah permintaan seseorang yang tengah mengidam, mungkin..

Siwon mengecup kepala yesung lalu membalas pelukan itu lebih erat, "apapun untukmu sayang.."

.

.

.

.

oke, timing'y ga oke buat bkin epep.. ._.

tapi minta review'y yaa~~ *pulang*


End file.
